1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elongated X-shaped prism used for synthesis and/or separation of lights and more particularly to a projection type display apparatus for synthesizing image light components from a plurality of display elements into one image light with use of an elongated X-shaped prism and for projecting the image light onto a plane of projection.